The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to beam management using synchronization signals (SSs) through channel feedback framework.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems (e.g., systems supporting millimeter wave (mmW) communications), beamforming may be used in order to overcome the relatively high path losses associated with frequencies in these systems. In order to support beamformed transmissions, communicating wireless devices (e.g., a base station and UE) may be operable to discover and maintain suitable beams for a given communication link. The set of procedures and protocols required for this task may be referred to as beam management. As an example, beam management may be based on a UE observing beamformed downlink signals and reporting one or more performance metrics for the respective beamformed signals to the base station. For example, channel state information reference signals (CSI-RS) associated with multiple transmission beams may be provided and channel state feedback may include reports indicating channel information for the best transmission beams. Improvements in providing channel feedback based on transmission beams from a base station may be desired.